1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the photographing apparatus that continuously performs the imaging operations in a predetermined interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus that can perform an intermittent photographing operation that continuously performs imaging operations in a predetermined interval is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-15356 discloses a photographing apparatus that can perform the intermittent photographing operation.
However, it is necessary to access a plurality of files corresponding to the plurality of still pictures that are obtained by the intermittent photographing operation, in order to confirm the image obtained by the intermittent photographing operation.